


You're like a chicken whizzie; because you make me happy (And I love you)

by grandebatbae



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Blue Beetle (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TimDami give good advice, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart Allen, Impulse, believed he was content in hiding his feeling for his best friend Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle. He felt he could keep it a secret by offloading his feelings to Tim and his annoying, demonic little boyfriend Damian, pretending the wet dreams don't happen and keeping things as platonic as possible.<br/>Because, Jaime's not gay, right?<br/>Jaime doesn't want him, right?<br/>Jaime won't ever love him, right?<br/>Little did Bart know he was very wrong indeed, because soon enough Jaime is dating his 'other' best friend Tye Longshadow.<br/>And now, it's up to Bart (+TimDami) to get his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like a chicken whizzie; because you make me happy (And I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> TIMDAMI IS LIFE.  
> Ahem.  
> Ages are as scrambled as eggs.  
> In canon Jaime is older than Tim and Tim is the same age as Bart. But here it is aged down so that Jaime is 19 and Timmy is 20. I'm only separating TimDami by 3 years, not 6, so Dami is 17. (sue me)  
> And Bartholomew is 17.
> 
> Find me on Wattpad here; www.wattpad.com/user/kaidokurahana
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I will always write Dami shorter than Tim. #sorrynotsorry

_“Cariño…” Jaime whispers softly into Bart’s ear, making the speedster whimper gently and press back against the fingers curling inside him. He grips the sheets spread over the bed, rubbing his face into them as Jaime presses his chest to Bart’s back, nosing the speedster’s hair._

_“J-Jaime…” Bart whispers breathlessly, expression strained as he arches against his lover. “P-Please…” He struggles out, breathing laboured. Jaime is calm, chuckling softly as he repositions himself, caressing Bart's hips. The speedster, on his hands and knees now, anticipates the moment he and his lover will be connected again._

_He never wants these moment to end. He wants to always feel this high that he does when they are like this._

_"Te amo," the older boy murmur's into his ear, before slowly, lovingly, sliding into him._

_"Yes!" Bart hisses, throwing his head back as Jaime bottoms out. He leans down as Bart strains to turn, their lips meeting in a brief kiss before Jaime draws back completely._

_And when he slams back in, it nearly sends Bart into the wall. The smaller man holds himself well, however, mewling in ecstasy as he begins meeting his lover's thrusts. Jaime is big. So big that the little speedster feels so full he may simply die. But every thrust is like he is being revived; filled with life as the sensation of being fucked spreads over his body._

_“Jaime...f-faster," Bart whimpers softly, trying to spread his thighs further. He reaches back with one hand, pulling his ass apart. “So deep..." The younger whines, opening his eyes to stare at the lamp on the bedside table shaking from their activity._

_“Bart,” Jaime groans, husky and wonderful to his younger lover’s ears. He reaches over and grabs Bart's small shoulders, yanking him backwards and forcing the speeder to sit up right. Jaime changes his angle, speeding up._

_"Fuck fuck fuck Jaime!" Bart almost squeals, shaking in ecstasy as his lover abuses his prostate. Jaime keeps one hand on Bart's shoulder, the other sliding down his soft back to rest against his side, at his ribs._

_"Perfecto," he whispers, thumb gracing over one visible bone. "Make yourself come, cariño. And you can do it again when I do." Jaime pulls his little lover back further, so that he can lick a path from his shoulder to his ear, hips stuttering._

_"Te amo," he repeats, as Bart begins vibrating, on the edge of his orgasm from his own hand._

_"You too," he squeezes, as Jaime buries his face in his neck. "I love you too!"_

 

Bart Allen sits shot up in his bed, aware of several things in that moment. The first was, it was another dream. Then, that it was morning. His great grandmother is calling to him from downstairs. His pants are wet. He is sweating.

So, only five things, not seven.

"Bart?" He hears his great grandmother call out.

"I'm fine nanna!" He yells back, peeling the sweat-stuck sheets from his body. Not just sweat, he notes.

"Alright, but get up now! Your little friends will be waiting for you!" He grins to himself. She has gained the habit of calling the Titans Bart's little friends. He sighs heavily and drags himself from his bed, awkwardly hopping over to the bathroom.

He takes the quickest shower possible, depriving himself of the chance to think of _him_ again. When he emerges he begins grabbing random clothes for the day- something to wear instead of his uniform.

He leaves his bedroom, smelling the large breakfast being cooked for him. Bart is glad his great grandmother understands that he needs lots of food for the day. He finds himself sitting at the table. Joan pushes two plates in front of him; eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, waffles, fruit and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks!" He cheers, as he begins to eat. 

Sometimes, he comes back home to Central City to see his family. Last night had been dinner with Barry and Iris, lunch with Wally and Artemis. But now it is time to return to the Tower.

His thoughts wander to what Jaime is doing right now. Is he awake yet?

Bart smiles, knowing that the time of day does not really  _matter_ to his best friend. Not with how much city-saving he has been doing. Especially with... _Tye._ It's easy to forget that Jaime has a whole life in Texas  _without_ Bart.

It has always been a shame. Such a large chunk of Jaime's life that Bart will never take part in. It makes his chest hurt. His feelings are deadly. Jaime makes him feel in place and _right_. Like he  _deserves_ what he has.

But Jaime isn't gay, Bart is sure of it. Such a handsome face is bound to attract all sorts of girls- and who would give that up for another guy?

Especially a guy like Bart. Easily screws things up, chews like a pig, is always hungry, has the bare minimum of manners, comes from an apocalyptic future and is far too energetic.

"Well, I've gotta fly!" He grins, pushing his plate away. He speeds to his great grandmother, skinny arms wrapping around her with a kiss on the cheek. Instantly he is beside his great grandfather, reading the paper on the sofa. "Bye!" He hugs him, before racing to the front door.

"Not so fast, kiddo," Jay blocks his great grandson's path.

"What is it pops? _Want-me-to-clean-the-dishes?"_ He jokes with a grin, speaking too fast for Joan to understand.

"Bart, sweetie. What's wrong?" she says softly from behind him. Bart gulps when he realises he left nearly an entire plate of food behind. He hadn't finished eating. Now they _know_  something is wrong.

_I love someone who will never love me back_ he wants to say. Key word;  _wants._

"I just ate so much last night is all! _Love ya!"_ He laughs, speeding out the backdoor and racing for Jump City.

On his way there, his best friend comes to mind again. Just saying his name brings a smile to the speedster's face.

Because everything about Jaime is  _perfect._

Physically Bart loves his eyes the most. The warm chocolate brown in them always made things feel worthwhile. The glow of his dark skin in the sun is as wonderful as it is in the moonlight. His lips are full and look wonderfully soft (Bart would like to know) and his hair is always enough to attract Bart's attention for too long.

_His body._ Bart could watch the wonderful movement of his muscles beneath his skin all day. And his smile always brings warmth to the younger's entire body.

What makes it all better is the personality he has to match such physical perfection. So kind, so brilliant and ridiculous  _considerate._ Bart's favourite word to describe Jaime's personality however is  _warm._

Before he can fathom  _how,_ Bart finds himself running up the stairs of Jaime's apartment. He could have sworn his aim was the Tower.

As per usual he doesn't knock as he speeds into the living room, the door slamming shut behind him. He ultimately freezes however upon finding Tye sitting on the sofa, looking better-dressed than normal.

"Uh, hi," Bart says awkwardly, confused as to why he is there.

"Hey Bart."

_What time_   _is it?_

"What brings you here?" Tye asks, bringing Bart out of his split second search for a clock.

"I come here all the time. Randomly. No reason," he says quickly. The door leading to Jaime's bedroom suddenly opens. Bart feels his heart flutter slightly upon seeing the older man; so wonderfully attractive.

When he looks at Bart, he looks... _unhappy._

And it kills Bart just a little.

"Hey hermano," he says, running a hand through his hair. Bart watches carefully, stiller than he had been in a long time. "What's up?" He stands in front of him.

Bart did not have a plan. He was simply drawn here by the mere  _thought_ of Jaime. The speedster looks at Tye, watching the two, before moving back to Jaime. His best friend looks down at him with concern.

"Are you ok-"

"Are you going somewhere?" Bart splutters out, trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

Unfortunately, Jaime and Tye answer together, with different words. But Bart hears both.

_"Lunch."_

_"A date."_

Jaime winces at Tye telling the truth in it. A date, yes.

Something changes completely in Bart's eyes. The scarab tells Jaime that he reads signs equalling fear and confusion.

"A...date?" The younger boy gets out, glancing at Tye again.

"Yeah," Jaime sighs. Bart wants to ask if he means the two of them, Tye and Jaime, going on a double date with two girls.  _Or..._

"The two of you? Together?" He manages to get out, feeling a cold sweat break out and a sickly feeling in his stomach. Jaime rubs his face furiously, uttering another small 'Yeah' in reply.

For a mere few seconds, Bart is frozen. His body is as still as a mountain, mind blank. Jaime looks concerned and Tye isn't even  _looking._

No... _no._ From the moment Bart laid eyes on Jaime's face, saw those warm brown eyes staring back at him, he  _knew_ he wanted him to give him love. It had become clear in his mind that this was never possible because Jaime, to Bart, seemed straight.

And now that he doesn't, he's dating  _Tye?_

"Bart?" Jaime catches the speedster's attention for one second, before Bart speeds out of the apartment, through Texas and out into a direction he could not pay attention to.

All he knows is that a deep pain has erupted within his chest. His heart aches to the very core in the understanding that he  _really_ has no chance. Because Tye...is  _much_ worthier of Jaime than he is.

He has spent so much time admiring Jaime from the shadows of their friendship. They did-  _do,_ so much together and it's what keeps Bart happy in this reality. It grounds him.

_Jaime keeps him feeling worth it._

And one factor stopped him from making a move. From acting on the  _impulse_ to lean over and kiss him. To hold his hand. To tell him  _the truth._

That factor was the truth of Jaime's sexuality. The way he smile at Cassie or grins at Stargirl. It's just been something he has lived with for a long time... _the truth._

Except now he knows that it's far from the truth, because now Tye and Jaime are  _dating._ Bart was sure he meant more to Blue than stupid  _Longshadow_ did. If he didn't then...

Well, then they'd be together, which they are, to he doesn't. He means less.

For a few minutes all he can do is run in circles, no particularly direction or place. When he is nearly at 2 Mach, he slows down, going the one place he can get at least  _semi-good_ advice.

He finds himself in Gotham City, running through its dirty, puddled streets and angry civilians. He goes from the crumbles of crime alley all the way to higher suburbs within three seconds, reaching the desired building immediately.

Bart races down the alley, speeding up the outside fire escape until he reaches the top loft, window allowing to peer in to see if Tim Drake is home.

He is.

So is Damian.

Tim has his little boyfriend pinned between him and the wall, with Damian's legs wrapped around Tim's waist. The younger is wearing an over-sized jumper that Tim has his hand up, kissing the demon roughly.

Bart feels almost bad for interrupting.

_Almost._

He opens the window, sprints in and opens the fridge all in less that an eighth of a second. As he is speedily piling food into his arms, tired from running. Damian glares furiously at him from his place between lover and wall.

Tim smiles.

"Something you need?" He asks, not letting a slightly struggling Damian stand again. Bart finishes his hoarding and races over to one of Tim's white leather seats, pouring his findings beside him.

Isn't this usually how people deal with a broken heart?

"Allen. Get out," Damian snaps irritably. Bart grins at him.

Tim nuzzles his baby bat's hair for a moment, back still to Bart, before letting Damian stand on his own two feet. Tim whispers something to him that Bart doesn't hear. The younger seemingly replies, before turning away and striding off.

He keeps a glare on his face, staring at Bart. Despite his dishevelled hair, flushed face and puffy lips, he is still threatening. Tim watches him walk down the hallway to their bedroom, before he moves.

"Sorry, he seems angry," Bart comments speedily, downing more food. Tim can not contain his devious smirk.

"Not a bad thing, trust me. So what's this about?"

Bart freezes, in the process of putting a chicken whizzie in his mouth. He glances at Tim, before closing his mouth and sitting up properly, staring down and the regular, freeze-dried chicken whizzie in his palm. 

"Jaime," Tim guesses immediately. Bart looks at him again in surprise, before nodding. He stares at his old Titan friend not a second longer before tears begin welling up in his big, green eyes.

"What is it?" Tim asks urgently, unexperienced with crying people having been raised in a lair of bats and birds.

"He's dating... _Tye,"_ he spits out, Tye's name like poison on his tongue.

Tim looks surprised at the announcement. "He's gay? ... _Or bi?_...Maybe Panse-"

"I don't know Tim! All I know is that they're on a date like,  _right now,_ probably all _happy_ and  _lovey_ and  _crash."_

Tim gives his young friend a sad smile, watching him slump back in his seat and shovel candy corn in his mouth.

"You know, a year and a bit ago I was in the same- or, a similar boat," Tim recalls, looking at the ceiling. "I was eighteen, confused about having feelings for someone I was so sure I hated. And I knew, if I were to act on those feelings I was gone for sure. Because Damian seemed like just a baby. Like, not two minutes ago he was a ten year old with skills to prove. Plus, the whole 'is he gay or is he straight' had me tearing my hair out. Detectives do that when they can't figure it out. But on his sixteenth birthday, it was him, who came to me. Who told  _me_ about his feelings and I realised that my fear of not telling him had nothing to do with age difference or sexuality. It had to do with my own insecurities. I was afraid to be  _happy."_

Bart is intrigued by his words, trying to compare them with his own situation.

"Are you saying I should have already told him?" He asks.

Both hear a resounding "-Tt," from the bedroom.

"Bart. I've been telling you to express to him for a year now. Your fear has a tight grip on you. You never listened. And now it's almost too late," Tim explains, standing up. Bart finishes the last of his food, standing up and cleaning it in a few seconds.

"What do you mean  _almost?"_ He asks suspiciously. Tim smiles.

"It's never to late for love, Bart," he replies. Damian makes a snide comment from the bedroom. Tim notes he needs to be punished.

"What do I do?" The speedster asks, sitting on the kitchen bench. 

"You need to tell him the truth... But that might not be enough. You need to  _show_ him. Dami and I will help," he says. 

Bart chews his lip, nodding slowly. This is good. Tim and Damian have a good, healthy relationship despite Damian being underage. If anyone can help Bart, it's them. The younger man slides of the counter.

"Can I come back here with Big Belly Burger or will I see you later?" He asks, as Tim begins undoing the cuffs of his shirt. The successful Robin grins.

"You can stay," he says honestly, drifting backwards, "but it won't be quiet. He screams  _loud."_

_"Tim!"_ Damian shrieks from the bedroom. Bart laughs, Tim grinning as he disappears down the hallway.

When the speedster realises he doesn't want to actually hear them, he races off to get more food and mourn. And  _hope,_ he supposes that it's not to late to get his man back.

 


End file.
